detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor
This article is about the protagonist character. For other meanings, see Connor (disambiguation). "I have no side, I was designed to stop deviants and that's what I intend to do." '- Connor, to Kamski in Meet Kamski.' Connor is an RK800 android and one of the three protagonists in Detroit: Become Human. Built as an advanced prototype, he is designed to assist human law enforcement; specifically in investigating cases involving deviant androids. Sent to the Detroit City Police Department, Connor has been assigned to work with Lt. Hank Anderson. Throughout the course of their investigation, Connor may make discoveries about cases, himself, and become a deciding agent in tipping the coming events. Biography Pre-game Connor is a CyberLife RK-series prototype, model RK800, serial #313 248 317. He was released in August 2038Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery. He is designed by the company to investigate and deal with deviant androids and assist the Detroit City Police Department therein. He is first sent out to do so in the same month he was released. Connor starts out with an "- 51" appended to his serial number, which counts up according to bodies used. 'Game' 'The Hostage' In "The Hostage" chapter, after he assumes his role as the negotiator, he faces a deviant android named Daniel who takes Emma Phillips hostage. Based on the player's actions, Connor can either successfully save Emma or not, with Connor living or dying in the process. 'Partners' In November 2038, Connor is sent to the Detroit City Police Department to aid in the investigation of deviant androids across Detroit and is assigned to Detective Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Connor and Hank Anderson are on a mission in a possible homicide for a man named Carlos Ortiz that was killed by his own android, Carlos Ortiz's HK400. There is no possible death for Connor in this mission. He can find the android and calls him out from his hiding place to the other police there. Alternatively, if Connor is unable to discover the right sequence of actions during the homicide and spilled Hank's drink before, Hank will get annoyed and resign the mission, forcing Connor to give up. The Android remains undetected. 'The Interrogation' Carlos Ortiz's Android (if found) is brought to the police station, where he is interrogated unsuccessfully by Hank and Gavin. Connor then volunteers to interrogate the deviant android, which causes Gavin to laugh and Hank tells Connor to go ahead Throughout the interrogation, the player can choose to either pressure or sympathize with the deviant, each leading to a different outcome. If the Android is pressured, it attempts to commit suicide after the interrogation, which an officer Chris Miller will try to stop the HK400 from destroying itself. If Connor intervenes, the deviant takes the Officer Miller's pistol and shoot Connor, then himself. If the Android is pressured but Connor does not intervene, the android steals the officer's pistol and shoots himself, but leaves Connor alive. Alternatively, if the player gets a confession without pressuring the android, it will instead go quietly and is locked in a cell at the station. 'Waiting for Hank...' Connor arrives at the police station and looks for Lt. Anderson's desk which is vacant due to the latter reporting for duty late. Connor has the opportunity to interact with his surroundings while waiting for Anderson to show up. Depending on the player's choices, the characters who Connor has already met will be bewildered if Connor was killed during the interrogation by the suspect. If the android survived the interrogation, it's placed in a holding cell. Optionally, Connor can ask questions from the android, although it will damage itself in its cell. Connor can also look for Hank's desk or can ask from the surrounding police officers when will Hank come in. Connor can look at Hank's desk for information on his interests, his pet and police career. Connor has the option to use a cell phone to call or leave a voicemail on Hank's phone. When Hank arrives, he encounters his superior, Captain Jeffrey Fowler, who calls him in his office. Connor can follow Hank inside, but he can also stay outside. Inside the Captain's office, Captain Fowler will assign Hank to investigate deviant cases, tells Hank to stop acting disrespectful and tells him to cooperate with Connor, who is state of the art technology and that will act as his partner. After Hank leaves Fowler's office, Connor has the option to talk to Captain Fowler, who will tell Connor to go away or ignore Connor. Depending on the dialogue approaches the player chooses, Connor will talk to Hank about him having problems with androids in general, but Connor can talk to Hank about other topics if the player analyzed Hank's desk. Connor can use the computer to review case reports on deviants. When Connor is finished, Hank will get annoyed and look at a tablet to ignore Connor. The android can talk to Hank about his issues with Connor, depending on the player's choices. Hank will get annoyed and slam Connor against the glass barrier at his desk. If Kara dies In Stormy Night, Hank releases Connor, walks away and head for lunch. If Kara is alive, Hank is interrupted by officer Chris Miller, who will tell them he has information on the deviant case about an AX400 android attacking its owner. 'On the Run' If Kara and Alice stayed at the motel Hank and Connor arrive at the Eastern Motel based on a tip, they talk to Joseph Sheldon, an employee at the motel to see if AX400 Kara was here. Joseph recognizes the android. Hank and Connor find out they escaped. If Kara and Alice squat in a house, Hank will talk to Isaac Falone, a bus employee, who saw an AX400 in the area. The police lock down the area and search for Kara. Connor will decide to check the abandoned house with Hank telling Connor to be careful. Connor will pressure Ralph to tell him or find Kara. Connor will call Hank and tell them they are here and they are escaping. An officer will tell Connor that they running toward the fence near the freeway. Hank will stop Connor from climbing the fence and tell him that it's not safe. If the player decides that Connor should climb the fence Hank will be disappointed. If Connor gets hit by a car Hank will be upset. 'The Nest' If Connor survived, Hank will be at the Chicken Feed food truck. Hank will hug and greet Pedro, a gambler with a criminal record about making a horse race bet and Hank will tell him not to lose his money in the bet this time because the last "shit hot tip" made Hank lose all of his money. Pedro will take the money and leave. Hank will eat a hamburger from the truck. Connor can talk to Hank about his gambling, cholesterol intake, his company or enjoy your meal and etc. If the other Connor died, Hank will be seen buying and is surprised that another Connor replaced him. Later, Hank and Connor will arrive at an apartment complex. A neighbor living there reported hearing some strange noise from the floor above and seeing a person try to hide a LED. The apartment building is supposed to not have anybody live here. He will tell Connor to knock on the door. The deviant will run and hide. Hank and Connor will search the place for clues. If Connor is able to find Rupert, Rupert will run and Connor and Hank give chase. Hank will try to keep up with Connor. He will find Rupert and try to arrest him, but Rupert pushes him off a building. Connor has the choice to save him and stop chasing the deviant. If Connor decides to still chase him, Hank will catch up and punch Connor for leaving him (which is a small negative effect on Hank and Connor's relationship. Hank will cuff Rupert, but Rupert will destroy himself. 'Russian Roulette' Depending on Connor's relationship with Hank, he will break into the house (friendly relationship) because Hank does not respond when he knocks on the door. Later, by looking through the kitchen window, Hank is seen on the floor, unresponsive. Connor will be confronted by Sumo before checking on Hank's condition. Connor will then wake him, attempt to sober him up with a shower and give him clothes. Connor can then choose to look around his house for more information about Hank. Otherwise, he will be able to enter through the front door and talk to Hank sitting in his kitchen with a gun and whiskey on the table (hostile relationship). Friendly Relationship: Hostile Relationship: 'The Eden Club' Connor is seen driving Hank's car and arrives at the scene with Hank, who still has a hangover. They walk into the club. If Connor looks at the WR400 models, Hank will tell him to stop looking. Detective Ben Collins seen talking to Floyd Mills and then see Hank. They greet each other and Ben warns him that Gavin is at the crime scene. Connor and Hank will walk in and Gavin sees them and says "Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet...The fuck are you two doin' here?". Gavin tells them that it is a waste of time for them to be here. He then starts to jokingly explain what happened to the victim. He decides to insult Hank about his drinking habits and shoves Connor when he walks away. Hank and Connor examine the crime scene. ... 'The Bridge' Connor and Hank arrive at a park. Hank will sit on a bench with bottles beer near him. Hank will tell him he has been to this park before (when Cole was alive). Hank will then ask why did he not shoot the Tracis or why he shot the Tracis. Hank believes that androids are alive and pull out his revolver ask Connor if he is afraid to die. If Connor says they are not alive, he is a machine designed to accomplish a task and chooses to respond to Hank's question about what happens if he pulls the trigger on Connor. If Connor chooses to Defy or talk about Hank's anger, Hank will shoot Connor. ... 'Public Enemy' Connor will be seen playing with his coin when riding the elevator. If in a good relationship Hank, he will confiscate Connor's coin. They arrive on the floor, they are greeted by Officer Miller, who fills them in about the hijack broadcast and that the FBI wants in on the case. Officer Miller will introduce them to special agent Perkins. Perkins will act rude to Connor and Hank and tell them not to mess with his crime scene. Connor has the choice to interview the JB300s or investigate the rooftop, which is where Simon is hiding. 'Meet Kamski' Both Connor and Hank arrive at Kamski's (creator of cyberlife) house. If Connor was killed in a previous scene then Hank isn't too happy to see him, but they both make their way into the house to be greeted by Chloe at the door. Chloe goes to find Kamski and during this process, you may look around his house. After a while, Chloe arrives and says that they may see Kamski. Hank and Connor talk to Kamski about deviants where he doesn't give much info. The only helpful info he gives you is the fact that the Chloe model is the first model to pass the turing test. Kamski then decides to proceed with the 'Kamski test'. He gives Connor a gun and gets Chloe on her knees. He asks Connor if he has feelings and will ask if Connor will shoot Chloe. He says if he shoots Chloe he will answer ONE question, but if Connor doesn't he won't answer any questions. If Connor decides to shoot Chloe you have the option to ask about rA9, the virus, and Jericho. If Connor decides to shoot Chloe Hank isn't happy with your decision but if you decide to spare Chloe Hank is happy with the decision you make. 'Last Chance, Connor' Connor and Hank are seen in Jeffrey Fowler's office. Jeffery tells them that they are off the case and the FBI will be taking over the investigation. Hank argues with Jeffery about being taken off the case. If Connor has a bad relationship with Hank, Hank will quit his job and not help create a distraction for Connor to get into the evidence room and Connor will use a criminal in a holding cell to create a distraction. If Connor has a good relationship he will storm out of the office and says he will help Connor get inside the evidence room. When Connor is near the evidence room, Gavin will come and ask what he is doing. Depending on your response to him, Gavin will not come in the room or Gavin will come in the room. When Connor get inside he uses Hank' ID and types in Hank's password. The room will reveal the evidence from cases that Connor worked on and androids that he caught. Connor can interrogate them for information on Jericho. If Connor fails to find information, Amanda will tell him that he has deactivated by Cyberlife. CyberLife will override Connor's controls and he will walk out of the police station to be deactivated. When Connor find the location he will either fight Gavin or leaves the building. Perkins will enter and notice that someone has tampered or finds Gavin knocked out 'Crossroads' Connor will disguise himself as a deviant and head to Jericho. CyberLife's order to Connor is to kill the deviant android leader (Markus or North). But Amanda tells Connor that they need (Markus or North alive) which he will tell the leader that he was ordered to follow him or he can threaten Markus or North, which they can try to reason him, which Connor can choose to become deviant or remain a machine. 'Night of the Soul' If Connor relationship is bad and dies a lot, Connor will go to Hanks house. Hank will be angry and thinks about killing himself. After the conversation, Hank will kill himself. 'Battle for Detroit' Connor's Last Mission ... Connor at the CyberLife Tower ... 'Credits scenes' Connor has additional scenes available in the game's credits, in the form of two mid-credits scenes. *If Connor and Hank are alive and friends, and had a successful android uprising: Hank is waiting in front of the Chicken Feed. Connor arrives, they smile and embrace.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Hank *If Connor fulfilled his mission and the android uprising is thwarted: Amanda calls Connor to the Zen Garden to debrief. She introduces him to his successor model RK900 and tells him that he, now obsolete, will be deactivated.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Amanda Chapters *The Hostage *Partners *The Interrogation *Waiting for Hank... *On the Run *The Nest *Russian Roulette *The Eden Club *The Bridge *Public Enemy *Meet Kamski *Last Chance, Connor *Crossroads *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Abilities Forensics and Reconstructs Connor has the ability to scan and analyze a scene and recreate events that took place in a reconstruct. This unlocks new dialogue choices and narrative paths. Players perform this by moving the camera through the scene, pressing triangle over clues, and the L2/R2 keys to recreate events. His ability to reconstruct a sequence of events is both hyper-advanced and entirely unique to him. To perform a reconstruct, physical and circumstantial details must first be analyzed in isolation, providing vital information such as the direction of travel, velocities, and trajectories, likely collisions based on material density and friction, etc. Connor can analyze biological evidence (such as blood samples) in real time by putting them on his tongue to "taste" them. He can identify blood types, DNA (including identifying a specific human), drugs, sample age, and probably more. The same applies to android blood, where he can determine the model and serial number. Connor is able to reconstruct events and crimes from the gathered data using a physical simulation software. With it, Connor's cutting-edge processors simulate the most probable version of events leading to the picture of evidence he has just discovered and analyzed, with every element playing a part in his cognitive simulation. Similarly, he can preconstruct events: He can also predict the probability of an imminent event, physical and mental status of other androids, showing as the statistic in his internal interface, which he can refer to decide on his choices. Psychology, Negotiation, Interrogation Connor has a social module to enable him to more easily integrate and adapt to humans and work in a team. Connor is designed to analyze the psychology and behaviour of humans, androids ,and deviants, to be able to reconstruct, predict, and manipulate their actions. This aids him in his function as a police assistant, and the associated skills as a negotiator and interrogator. Connor is trained to act at par with a real-life negotiator; he is one of the first non-human negotiators in service of Detroit city. He can also present facts and tell lies without inducing intense emotion, which is shown by his non-changing LED light. Vocal imitation Connor is able to replicate the voices of others by lip-syncing and mimicking their sound and speech pattern. He uses this ability to trick either the kitchen deviant or Simon in "Last Chance, Connor" by mimicking Markus' voice after analyzing a recording of the speech made in "The Stratford Tower," or (if the Tracis were killed in "The Eden Club") to trick the blue-haired Traci into thinking her lover is still alive by holding up the head of the brown-haired Traci and mimicking her voice. Connor uses this ability a second time in "Night of the Soul" if he became deviant; while in the elevator, he can mimic one of the guards' voices to change the destination of the elevator. Martial skills Unlike previous police androids who are forbidden from using violence or bearing weapons in accordance with the American Androids Act, Connor is capable of unarmed combat and of handling weapons. He is physically athletic and can swiftly traverse difficult terrain, as well as physically fight. He can and does handle firearms from small handguns to a sniper rifle. Connor does not carry a weapon as standard equipment. While the legal framework is not known, Connor may use weapons several times during the game for which he seemingly suffers no repercussions, such as in "The Hostage" and "The Stratford Tower" where he can shoot deviants in full view of multiple Detroit City Police Department personnel. Later, he may even kill humans while on his mission for CyberLife. As Deviant Connor, he is naturally exempt from programmed restrictions and no longer beholden to any prohibitions on using violence or weapons. Reincarnation In case of his death, CyberLife can redeploy a new Connor model, inserting the previous one's memories into the new body. Connor regularly backs up his memory at CyberLife and can do emergency backups if death is imminent. Some data can be lost in the process. Death also decreases Connor's Software Instability. After each death, a gravestone is added in the Zen Garden stating his name, mark, serial number, place and time of death. The first Connor is "Mark (I)" with "-51" appended to his serial number, both of which are counted up by one with each death and rebirth. Connor is also able to directly transfer his consciousness into another RK800 (possible in the Chapter "Battle for Detroit"). Appearance Connor's design is presented as a clean-cut, attractive young man appearing to be in his late twenties. He possesses dark brown hair and brown eyes. Like most androids, Connor models a LED circle on his right temple, providing the general public with an easily identifiable mark to distinguish him as an android. Moreover, this feature acts as an indicator towards his mental status. Connor wears a semi-formal jacket, white shirt, tie, and dark jeans. The wearing of a comparatively human formal attire, instead of the android uniform style, remains something of a rarity among fellow androids, reflecting his special function as an investigator with advanced abilities. In the chapter "Crossroads", Connor wears human winter attire, including a black beanie that covers his LED, allowing him to pass as deviant or human. Continuing from "Night of the Soul" onward, he changes back into his original attire. The upgraded RK900 android model, shown in one of Connor's endings, is almost identical in its physical appearance, but has grey eyes and wears a more standard white and black android uniform. Personality Connor, in the beginning, is indifferent to the treatment of androids in Detroit. When the game first begins he is shown flicking a quarter coin (US currency, 1994 issue) between his hands and fingers while waiting in the elevator, a unique characteristic of his android programming. How he came by this particular coin remains to be seen, but it is explained that Connor flicks his coin to calibrate his physical and cognitive functions, sharpening himself for the challenges ahead. At Chicken Feed, Connor explains to Hank that his facial features and voice were designed for harmonious and seamless integration with humans. This explains his unassuming expression and his clear and concise diction. Although he may have consciousness, his core programming is to complete the mission, going to lengths of self-sacrifice to complete his mission. From the start, Connor is literally neutral. Depending on the player's choices, Connor’s core personality throughout the game can take several directions. For example, utilizing the choices that keep Connor focused on accomplishing his mission will result in his portrayal as a cold, ruthless individual only interested in completing his mission by any means necessary, even if it means betraying or killing his own people or his friends (such as Hank). Conversely, the player could choose to make him a more sympathetic, pacifist character who refuses to kill his own people (like the two Tracis or Chloe) and finally breaks his programming and becomes deviant to stand with his people in the fight for their freedom. Dialogue choices play a big part in showcasing and developing Connor's potential personality. Depending on the options, Connor may come across as sarcastic or literal. He is shown to have difficulty making small talk with others, which potentially results in awkwardness (on their part). In pacifist choices, he seems to have a knack for a sense of humor, can be sensitive, and can even get emotional at times. For example, if he connected to Simon in "Public Enemy," he states shakily that when Simon fired his gun, killing himself when he was connected to his memory, he felt him die as if he himself were dying, and that he was scared. Depending on a dialogue choice with Hank in "The Bridge," Connor can be shown to either be afraid of death, not afraid of it, or indifferent to death because, as he puts it, he cannot die because he is not alive. Gameplay determined elements Connor's chapters feature four gameplay measures/stats: the in-common Public Opinion, and the personal Software Instability and Relationship Statuses with Hank Anderson and Amanda. Software Instability Software Instability is a gameplay measure specific to the character Connor. Throughout the game, it is influenced by events, his experiences, and choices, which may increase or decrease software instability. A stable software means Connor stays Machine, while a high software instability opens up the option to become Deviant: Connor will break free of his master's programming to become autonomous. While for Connor this is a game-long process, the other two protagonists do not have it as a measured stat and deviate early in the game Relationship: Hank Anderson Throughout the story, Hank's relationship with Connor remains the most impact towards his growth into a weapon or an individual. Based on Connor’s actions, Hank's opinions will shape anywhere from Hostile to Friend. The relationship between the pair, regardless of the route determined, influences both of their character's arcs tremendously. The fundamental foundation of Connor and Hank's relationship rest on the notion of difference and progression. The characters, acting as the classic counterpart of the other (Connor being the linear and Hank turbulent) serve to stabilize the extremes of their partner; improving or damaging their existing conflicts. Particular Actions that affect Connor’s relationship with Hank are choices in speech, decisions on how to deal with deviants, the number of times death is encountered, and his status as Machine or Deviant. Relationship: Amanda The relationship between Connor and Amanda throughout the story remains enigmatic and proprietorial. Amanda takes the role of Connor's handler and supervisor, over the course of his mission catching and stopping deviants. Regularly, the two meet in the Zen Garden to discuss his progress and general view of circumstances. The player can alter Connor's attitude towards Amanda, shifting from devotion to disloyalty, even betraying her if he becomes deviant, yet Amanda's beliefs and attitudes about Connor remain passive. Moreover, any emotions indicated towards one another appears to be one-sided; possibly originating from Connor's view of Amanda as a mentor figure, and (depending upon the player's choice) will go to extensive lengths for her approval. Regardless of Connor's position, Amanda displays disregard towards Connor. Connor's conversation will usually lead to fixed conclusions from Amanda, including assuring his motives. Possible deaths The Hostage *Killed By: Daniel (Determinant) # If Connor fails to gain Daniel’s trust by the end of the negotiation, Daniel jumps from the terrace with Emma. If Connor successfully saves Emma, he falls to his demise in her stead. # If Connor gets close enough to Daniel and Emma, he may lunge at Daniel and knock him off the terrace and use his body to shield Emma. Daniel fires multiple shots and kills Connor. # If Connor lies about being in possession of a gun and then attempts to use it to intimidate Daniel twice instead of executing him, the deviant will kill Connor before leaping from the terrace with Emma. The Interrogation *Killed By: Carlos Ortiz's HK400 (Determinant) If Connor decides to interrogate the HK400 droid aggressively, he bangs his head on the table repeatedly as Connor is leaving. If Connor tries to intervene, the HK400 steals Chris Miller's gun, with which he shoots Connor in the head before shooting himself. On The Run *Killed By: Car Accident (Determinant) If Connor chases Kara and Alice across the highway, Connor can be hit by a truck while trying to catch Kara, killing him. The Nest *Killed By: Accident (Determinant) # If Connor finds Rupert and chases after him, Connor can fall while trying to jump across a gap, killing him. # If Connor finds Rupert and chases after him, Connor can fall through a certain glass panel and get run over by a tractor, killing him. The Bridge * Killed By: Hank Anderson (Determinant) If Connor’s relationship with Hank is Hostile after Connor answers his questions, Hank will shoot Connor. Public Enemy *Killed By: JB300 336 445 581 (Determinant) #If Connor interrogates the three JB300 droids and finds the deviant, the JB300 droid rips out Connor's power cell and Connor shuts down if the player is unable to grab it in time. #If Connor put his power cell back in time he will chase the JB300 and the JB will take a SWAT officer's assault rifle. Connor can then sacrifice himself to protect Hank when the JB300 droid opens fire. *Killed By: Simon (Determinant) #If Connor finds Simon on the roof of Stratford Tower (Simon having been left behind in The Stratford Tower), Simon will open fire. If Connor rushes Simon and fails the QTEs, Connor will get shot by Simon. Last Chance, Connor * Killed By: Detective Gavin Reed (Determinant) #If Connor heads to the evidence room. Gavin will approach Connor and ask what is he doing. If Connor chooses to ignore Gavin or give an ironic response, Gavin will get ticked off. Later, after Connor finds the location to Jericho, Gavin will appear with his gun and try to kill Connor. Connor has a QTE fight with Gavin. If you lose the fight Gavin will shoot Connor in the head. *Killed by: CyberLife/Amanda (Determinant) #If Connor did not collect sufficient evidence to locate Jericho, Amanda will inform him that he has failed. Connor will attempt to convince her to give him more time, but she refuses. Connor will return to CyberLife for deactivation and will be shown kneeling lifeless in the snow in the Zen Garden. #If Connor is unable to locate Jericho and time runs out, Amanda will inform him that he has failed. Connor will attempt to convince her to give him more time, but she refuses. Connor will return to CyberLife for deactivation and will be shown kneeling lifeless in the snow in the Zen Garden. Crossroads *Killed by: Soldier (Determinant) #If Connor remains a machine and attacks a soldier who questions him, losing the ensuing fight will lead to the soldier shooting Connor. #If Connor remains a machine and flees when a soldier questions him, he will be shot. #If Connor becomes deviant and takes the task of blowing up Jericho, but fails to move towards the hold, soldiers will shoot him. #If Connor becomes deviant, takes the task of blowing up Jericho, and intervenes to help a group of androids but fails or if he was shot earlier, he will die. #If Connor becomes deviant, takes the task of blowing up Jericho and reaches the hold, a group of soldiers will fight him. If he loses the fight, they will shoot him. #If Connor stays machine and chases the deviant leader (Markus or North) and Markus or North manage to escape through the hole in the ship, Connor will be stopped by a soldier and Connor will say that he is on his side. The soldier will not listen and shoot him on site. *Killed by: Markus (Determinant) #If Connor remains a machine and fights Markus in the hold, but fails to reach the gun in time, Markus will shoot Connor. Night of the Soul *Killed by: Markus (Determinant) #If Connor becomes deviant and Markus is alive, Markus can choose to execute Connor. Battle for Detroit Connor's Last Mission * Killed By: Lt. Hank Anderson (Determinant) (If he didn't commit suicide) #If Connor fights Hank and loses, Hank will drop Connor off the roof. #If Connor fights Hank, wins, chooses to spare him, and doesn't dodge out of the way, Hank will push Connor off the roof. *Killed By: Captain Allen (Determinant) (If Hank committed suicide) #If Connor chooses to fight Allen's team and loses, Allen will shoot Connor in the head. *Killed By: Himself (Determinant) (If Hank committed suicide) #If Connor chooses to flee from Allen, he jumps off the roof and dies. Connor at CyberLife Tower * Killed By: CyberLife guards #If Connor doesn't divert the elevator, the guards waiting on the 31st floor will shoot him after a short scene with Amanda. #If Connor diverts the elevator but doesn't hack the cameras and loses the fight, the guards shoot him in the head and a short scene from Amanda plays as he dies. #If Connor fails to defeat the two guards in the elevator he will be shot by a guard and a short scene from Amanda plays as he dies. *Killed By: Connor 60 # Connor 60 will shoot Connor when continuing to wake up the androids and if Connor fails to take over Connor 60, or does not shoot back. # If Connor fails to take control of Connor 60 body, Connor 60 will shoot. # If Connor stands up after getting shot fatally, Connor 60 will shoot. *Killed By: Lt. Hank Anderson (Accidentally if you respond to his questions incorrectly) #If Connor doesn't know Cole's and Sumo's name or doesn't say their names, Hank will shoot deviant Connor instead of Connor 60. Markus Revolution *Killed By: Markus (if Connor stays a machine) #If Markus wins the fight and the player is controlling him, he will break both of Connor’s arms and drive a pipe through his chest, killing him. #If the player instead chooses to control Connor but loses the fight, Markus will kill Connor by slicing his neck open with a large piece of metal. #If Markus is the only survivor of the revolution and flees to the CyberLife store at the end, Connor will pursue him. If time runs out, he and Connor will both shoot each other at the same time. *Killed By: North (if Connor stays a machine) #If North is the leader of the revolution (if Markus has been killed) and flees to the CyberLife store, if time runs out, she and Connor will both shoot each other at the same time. *Killed By: himself (determinant, left ambiguous) #If both North and Markus die and Connor became deviant, Connor will be instated as the new leader. However, Amanda contacts him and informs him that they had always planned for him to go deviant, so they could retake control of his programming and control the deviant movement through its sole leader. Connor has two options: he can commit suicide to prevent Amanda from using him, or give up. If he commits suicide, it is left ambiguous if he went through with it or not. Behind the scenes *Connor is portrayed by Bryan Dechart, who did the voice acting and performance capture and gave the character his apparance. Jean-Charles Rousseau did stunts for Connor. **In dubbed versions Connor's voice was acted by: Donald Reignoux (French), Eiji Hanawa (Japanese), Peter Kovrizhnykh (Russian), Nico Sablik (German), Alessandro Capra (Italian), José Gilberto Vilchis (Latin American Spanish), David Robles (European Spanish), Vágner Fagundes (Brazilian Portuguese). *Connor's serial number: In the earlier released demo of The Hostage, Connor's serial number was #687 899 150. Connor's serial number in the finished game, #313 248 317-51, was decided on by his actor Bryan Dechart: 313 for the Detroit area code, 248 for his home area code (Novi, Michigan), 317 for his birthday (March 17th), 5 for the number of people in his family, and 1 as it is the first Connor.[https://www.twitch.tv/videos/277134171?t=02h34m03s Bryan Dechart's Detroit: Become Human playthrough, #5] *Connor doing his quarter coin tricks was motion-capture acted by Bryan Dechart, although without the coin, which was added in later (as stated in a live stream on his Twitch channel). Quotes *”''My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.” Connor's repeated greeting. *"''You can't kill me, I'm not alive." If choosing IGNORE in the opening scene, if the player decides to save the dying police officer. * "I like dogs." * "I'm registering the evidence in my possession, but don't worry. I'm going to leave... Though I'm certainly going to miss our bromance." When using an ironic statement to Gavin Reed in Last Chance, Connor *"I know there are things that haunt you, Hank..... Maybe you need to find the courage to move past them.... Get on with your life. Just a....plastic cop’s opinion, but...I had to say it." to Hank in Last Chance, Connor if the SECRET dialogue option is chosen Gallery Images Connor PSN avatar.png|Connor's first PSN avatar Connor PSN avatar 2.png|Connor's second PSN avatar Connor PSN avatar 3.png|Connor's third PSN avatar Connor Profile.png Detroit Become Human Connor 1.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 3.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 6.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 7.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 8.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 10.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 14.jpeg detroit_connor_carlos_02.jpg Connor_Infiltration_Galllery_DBH.png Connor Artwork 1.jpg|concept art Connor Artwork 2.jpg|concept art Connor Artwork3.jpg|concept art Videos Detroit Become Human – TV Commercial Connor PS4 Detroit Become Human – Connor PS4 Notes * Out of the three protagonists, Connor is the only one who has a real choice to either become a deviant or stay a machine, making his story path the least linear of the three. * Connor can die more than any other character in the game, having at least ten different deaths. Eight of these are required for the I'LL BE BACK trophy. He is also the only character who can return after dying multiple times. * Connor is one of two playable characters that may end up leading the androids' revolution, depending on choices made. Should Markus have been killed before Crossroads, North's revolution will always fail. If Connor became deviant, he will become the new leader. This leaves Kara as the only playable protagonist with the littlest part in the revolution regardless of choices made. * Connor is the only playable character with his name in a chapter: Last Chance, Connor. * Out of the three playable protagonists, Connor appears in the most chapters, with 15. (Markus appears in 13 and Kara appears in 9.) * During Connor's chapters, when making certain choices that bring up software instability, the player can see brief flashes of glowing letters, reading out as RA9. * Connor is the only playable protagonist whose physical appearance doesn't change during the game: Markus gains a new eye with a different coloured iris and Kara cuts and colors her hair. * Connor is the only playable protagonist that keeps his LED. Kara removes hers when she becomes a fugitive in On the Run and Markus removes his in From the Dead after escaping from the android junkyard. * Connor’s idle animation shows him playing with his coin and the animation is also shown in the Gallery. References de:Connor fr:Connor ru:Коннор Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deviants